1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function input switch provided with a rotary dial.
2. Related Background Art
There has been known a multi-function input switch such as a rotary encoder with a push switch mechanism (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-052389). An operator uses the switch to select a character or a mode by rotating a rotary dial having a rotary encoding function and to determine the selected content by pressing the rotary dial from the peripheral portion thereof toward a direction perpendicular to a rotation axis. Multi-function input switches having determination mechanisms different from that described above include a mechanism in which the switch is depressed for determination by inclining a circular plane portion about an axis perpendicular to the rotation axis.
In addition, there are switches where the rotary dial and the determination switch are separately provided, and switches where the rotary dial does not rotate by 360 degrees but rotate in a limited angular range for selection.
In terms of the forms of multi-function input switches, there are multi-function input switches where a four-way operational switch, an eight-way operational switch, or the like is used, instead of the rotary dial, to select an item and to determine the selected item with a determination switch positioned at the center thereof.
However, the conventional multi-function input switches with a rotary dial have problems that a rotation operation can be performed toward only single direction, and each of a selection and determination operations independent of the rotation operation must be a single input.